Of Elevators and Childish Games
by Midesko
Summary: PWP Kevin/Ben slash. Warning: Shota, yaoi, Kevin/Ben sex. Don't like then don't read.


I don't own Ben 10 or any of the characters, so don't sue me because I have absolutely no money...

**Of elevators and childish games**

Leaning against the hotel desk, Ben looked around the place, utterly bored out of his young ten year old mind. Beside him, Kevin seemed equally bored, both not interested in the conversation between Max and the check-in person in the least. Gwen was excited to have a decent place to sleep for the night, her complain and nagging got her a room shared with her grandfather, the two boys being placed in a connected room.

Having just fought a couple of Vilgax's drones, Ben was still full of energy, his adrenaline still pumping through him. He needed to do something to calm him down. The thought of running around crossed his mind but his grandfather would probably scold him for it.

Brown eyes darted over to him as he fidgeted, though Ben was staring up at Max as he collected the room keys, handing one over to him. They were given the signal to head for the elevators, being told that he and Kevin were to head up to their room and stay put as Max and Gwen got dinner. Ben didn't care, as long as he was away from his cousin then he'd be better off. She was always nagging about this and that, mainly about how he and Kevin acted.

Little did she know that he and Kevin were closer than she thought. Ben hadn't questioned what made Kevin come along with them, seemingly giving up everything about his wild life to live in an RV and just travel around all summer. He wasn't about to question it now, not when his summer was actually getting better. Kevin helped him ignore his cousins nagging and he kept Kevin out of trouble. Though nothing had come of the stolen kisses and greedy touches Kevin had been dishing out. Ben wasn't complaining, but he was beginning to wonder if Kevin was holding back something.

So they parted from the other two and headed for the elevator. Ben eyed the stairs, pouting as it said it was for fire escapes and would sound off if opened. He needed to run.

"Looks like you're stuck with me." Kevin smirked down at the brunet. "Better me than your cous' eh?"

"Better you than anyone else; grandpa Max snores." The brunet smiled, knowing that Gwen wouldn't sleep as well as he would tonight. Kevin was a silent sleeper, though he seemed needy; always reaching out for something. Though most nights he'd end up sleeping with his pillow tucked away under his arms rather than beneath his head.

Kevin pressed the button to the elevator, both waiting for the doors to open for them. They were surprised to find that no one else was in it. For a hotel in a Florida in summer, it sure was empty. They stepped inside, Kevin pressing the button for the twenty-first floor. Neither expected what would happen when they were only roughly half-way there.

It stopped.

The elevator stopped with a loud screeching noise, the doors remaining shut and the lights flickering off. Ben yelped when it creaked and stopped, reaching out to make sure that Kevin was still there.

"W-what happened?" Ben scrambled to get closer to Kevin, who placed his hand on the buttons to give it a little juice, effectively bringing the lights back to life. The elevator still not moving.

"Looks like it shorted out." He replied, seemingly unfazed by it. "They'll fix it, might take an hour or so. Maybe we'll be on TV." Kevin smirked.

"The news eats up stories about kids bein' stuck in places." He added, still smirking.

"An hour?! What're we supposed to do?! Just stay here and wait?!" Ben released his grip on Kevin, leaning against the wall in a huff.

"I can think of a few things we could do." Kevin spoke in a low tone, placing his hands flat against the interior of the walls beside either sides of Ben's head, the younger gulping audibly. Of course, Kevin could clearly see the dark blush dusting over Ben's face, inching his own closer, not yet touching him at all.

"W-what does that mean?" The blush on his face grew dark, staring up at the elder that was inching closer. Closer. So damn close but so out of touch.

"I'll show ya." The dark haired elder grinned and finally closed the space in between them. Ben let out an audible gasp, his hands reaching out to delicately latch onto the dark shirt to keep Kevin in place, pulling his body against his own. Kevin couldn't help but smirk at Ben's actions, pressing his lips against the youngers with more force. The feeling alone made Ben feel weak, clinging tightly to the elder to keep himself up. When Kevin pulled away, Ben had tried to follow his lips, making Kevin smirk down at him, clearly amused.

"Jeez, Tennyson. All I do is give you one kiss and yet you're practically begging for more." Kevin brought his hands to Ben's torso, sliding down to his hips to pull him close. Ben's cheeks flushed in embarrassment, his eyes darting away from Kevin.

"Shut up..." He muttered.

"Aw, don't be butt-hurt, at least not yet." Kevin gave Ben a quick kiss to keep him from saying anything back. "Now then, let's see if I can't get this thing up and runnin' again."

"Exactly how're you gonna fix an elevator?" The brunet crossed his arms and gave Kevin an unimpressed look.

"Watch and learn, Benjy. Then we can finish what we started without the cameras." He lookied up at the corner where the small camera was, noticing that Ben seemed to grow red at the discovery.

"Don't worry, when the power shut off so did the cam." Kevin assured him as he opened the small control box. He quickly set off to work, giving certain wires jolts of electricity until he heard the elevator hum gently, starting to move up to their floor.

"Impressed?" The elder grinned and walked out the doors as they opened, heading to their room. Ben just followed after him, completely silent.

Kevin quickly unlocked the door to their room, shutting and locking it as soon as Ben and himself were inside. Ben didn't question him. He just watched as the mutant tossed the key onto the desk, stepping closer towards him. In an instant he was pushed onto his back on the bed, gasping as cold hands moved beneath his favorite shirt. Kevin smirked down at the younger, crawling over him while giving him small sparks of electricity from the pads of his fingers to stimulate his body, earning him several different whines and moans.

The elder was surprised that Ben wasn't fighting him, in fact, Ben seemed all too inviting. Deciding not to question it, Kevin pulled the shirt from the brunet, tossing it aside to reveal the tanned flesh from beneath. When Ben lifted his head to look at Kevin, the elder immediately took in one of the peaked mounds into his mouth to keep him from saying any words of protest. He didn't want Ben to stop him. He wanted to make Ben see how much he had to give him, when he really had nothing of value to offer.

"Nn... Aah..." Ben pressed his head back into the mattress, idly wondering how many had done something like what Kevin was doing to him on the bed before them. He gasped again as Kevin's hands moved down his sides and down his hips, one hand trying to slide passed the baggy pants to get to what he wanted.

Ben couldn't fight back the sudden moan that escaped from him as Kevin began lightly stroking his length, having successfully unzipped his pants. Kevin smirked and pulled the remaining clothes from Ben, trailing his tongue down his body until he got to where his hand already was. Arching up as Kevin took the head into his mouth, Ben curled his fingers into the comforter on the bed, a loud groan coming from his throat.

The hero couldn't even begin to describe the feelings that overcame him. His member engulfed in Kevin's mouth, the feeling itself around him was hot and wet. He bucked his hips up into the mouth, arching his back and rolling his head around as he moaned. The tongue was swirling around him, small jolts of electricity pulsing into his body from the mouth, causing him to become far more voisterous.

"Kevin! Aah! Ngh-aah!" Toxic hues opened half-way to stare at the ceiling, closing and reopening as he was overcome with more pleasure. Kevin's trapped member twitched at the sound of his name, eager to finish Ben off to give him so much more. So he took in more, sucking harder and moving quicker.

"Kevin! A-aah!" Ben arched again as his vision turned white, his body jerking as he came. It had caught Kevin a bit off-guard, though he managed to move enough so he wouldn't end up choking. The brunet panted, shivering as Kevin's tongue swirled around his length again, cleaning up the mess he'd made.

When Kevin started removing his own clothes, Ben managed to sit up, the adrenaline building up inside of him again. He didn't really know what doing this made him and Kevin, nor did he know exactly what they would do next, but to he knew that he wanted more. So much more.

"You like that?" The mutant smirked as he stepped out of his boots, climbing back over the tanned boy. When his only response was a wide eyed nod, he decided to take those lips again, pressing his own to them while sliding his tongue over them. He felt Ben shudder, the smaller hands grabbing his arms to pull him closer.

"Well, it only gets better." Kevin smirked and made quick work of his own clothes, tossing everything aside except for his necklace. What could he say? He liked it and didn't want to part with it. When Kevin caught Ben staring at him, his smirk grew wider. "Get on your hands and knees, Tennyson."

With a raised brow and a red face, Ben did as he was told and placed his palms flat against the bed, his knees bending to rest on the surface as well. It was a degrading position, but he already gave into Kevin a few minutes ago. He was just following orders now, needing more of what the elder could do to him. He sighed as hands moved down his sides and his hips, stopping to rest at his rear. The thumbs rubbed at the skin, as if to tell him something. Then, without warning, something warm and wet moved down the crease. The feeling alone made Ben moan softly.

Kevin was, licking him? Ben didn't know why he was doing it, but he wasn't about to question it, it felt weird but nice. So he stayed in his current position as the tongue moved around, slipping within him suddenly. His fingers twisted in the sheets at the feeling, his length already hard once more.

"A-ah... Kevin..." The elder loved the noises that came from the smaller, the way his name was whimpered, practically begging for more. So Kevin obliged, licking two fingers before pushing one inside. Ben's body tightened around him, not used to the unfamiliar feeling. "W-what're you- ngh! Ah..! D-doing?"

"Just relax, Ben. You'll feel really good soon, I promise." His finger moved around inside of the body, urging Ben to relax so he could stretch his body for him. He moved a second inside, pushing them further inside. "It should be here somewhere..."

As Ben gasped suddenly and tensed, Kevin knew he'd found the right spot. He pressed it again to make sure, and doing so earned him a few throaty moans from Ben, those tanned fingers tightening their grip in the sheets. His name was muttered in pleasure, or perhaps pain from the fingers that moved inside of him. It wasn't easy to tell the difference for Kevin.

"Feels good?" The mutant smirked again when the boy nodded slowly. So he continued pressing it, managing to slip a third finger inside of the heat. Kevin couldn't wait much more; he wanted Ben now. When he removed his fingers, Ben whimpered, wanting them to touch that spot again. He yelped as he found himself being pushed to lie on his back, looking over at Kevin in surprise.

"Can't do it that way. How am I supposed to see you?" Kevin gave the blushing brunet a smug smile and brought the tan legs to wrap around his sides. Ben kept himself on his back, still not questioning the older boy. He felt something hard pressed against him, watching Kevin with interest as he brought a hand to his own length and pushed inside slowly. Ben's head reeled back in pain, still not used to the feeling of something inside of him. Fingers twisted into the sheet again, head still back and teeth gritted as Kevin continued to move inside. He wanted it to stop, but at the same time he didn't have enough.

When Kevin stopped, the smaller took it as a sign to catch his breath, to rest for a moment. Careful not to hurt Ben more, Kevin slowly gyrated his hips, pleased when he found Ben's prostate again. Ben arched against him a bit, brows drawn in a mixture of pain and pleasure. A wanting for more. It wasn't enough yet, his body was urging for more.

"K-Kevin... Please..." He pleaded, gasping suddenly as Kevin began pulling out of him. He started up a slow pace, in and out, being sure to brush against that spot that made Ben writhe so much. The sight before him was perfect; Ben arching against him, fingers straining in the cloth, face twisted in such pleasure, tan taught body covered with sweat. He was too much. Too perfect. Kevin hated himself for having grown attached to him so, but who wouldn't? And the feeling of being inside of him was amazing. Tight, hot and damp.

Kevin nearly came as Ben tightened around him, starting to move along and meet him thrust for thrust as Kevin sped up more and more. The younger writhed beneath him, eyes closed tightly and all sorts of noises spilling from his mouth. Kevin managed to lean forward just enough to cover the smaller mouth with his own, muffling the noises into his mouth. Ben kissed back weakly, more focused on moving along with Kevin for more of the feeling. Each time that same spot was struck he'd let out a soft mewl, encouraging Kevin to speed up or hit it that same spot again.

The bed creaked beneath them, both moving along with the sound of it, keeping the same pace until one couldn't take it anymore and they sped up. And when Kevin reached to take a hold of Ben's neglected erection, the brunet let out a sharp gasp that changed into a moan somewhere down the line. The longer fingers keeping a steady pace along with his thrusts, wanting to bring Ben over the edge first.

Faster. Harder. More.

It was almost too much for both to take. The sheets were twisted impossibly tight in Ben's fingers, knuckles turned white by his grip. He couldn't help it, everything was so new to him, but all he could do was buck against Kevin to get more. The same feeling as before washed over him, his stomach growing warm, back arched and moans spilling from him.

Kevin knew that Ben couldn't last much longer, his own climax quickly building inside of himself as he sped up once more. Hitting that spot harder and harder, savoring in his mind each noise that Ben made. Kevin wanted, no, he _needed_ a place in Ben's life. The all too perfect and sweet kid that could see good in everyone around him, who'd tried so hard to keep Kevin by his side. Kevin needed this kid. He craved to have him. And now, he was being careful to keep from hurting the boy again, only wanting to return the feelings Ben had given him. To create a need for Ben to have Kevin next to him. That's all Kevin wanted; Ben.

"K-Kevin... Ngh... I-it's happening again! Aah!" Ben arched again as Kevin gave a hard thrust into him, grinding into that spot roughly as Ben seemed to want it. Just a few more thrusts. That's all Ben needed, and all Kevin could take.

"Kevin! Mnn-aah!" A sharp inhale and a louder moan came from the boy as his body tensed, his climax rushing over him. His body heated up and his stomach tightened as he finished, spilling into the hand of the slightly older child.

"Ben..!" Kevin groaned as Ben's already tight body clenched around him. He thrusted into the Ben again and came to his own climax as the body continued to convulse around him.

Both stayed in the same position for a moment before Kevin slowly pulled out from Ben, smirking inwardly as Ben gave a small whimper. The black haired mutant flopped back on the bed beside Ben, looking down at his hand before wiping it on the sheets. Hey, the sheets were washed daily so it was no big deal anyways, Kevin thought.

Ben seemed tired now, completely spent because of what had occurred between them. The elder smirked again and surprised the brunet by pulling him close.

"You can't tell anyone about what just happened. Just think of it as a secret. Keep it between us and I'll do it more for ya." Kevin explained to the boy. Ben nodded, not sure how the subject would even come up in a conversation at any time, but he would keep it to himself as Kevin asked.

Just as the two got comfortable on the bed with Ben wrapped protectively in Kevin's arms, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey you two, we're going out to dinner. So hurry up and don't leave the key in there." Came the all too familiar voice that belonged to none other than Ben's grandfather.

"Yeah, hurry up you two. This is _real_ food, we'll leave you behind if you don't get out here." Gwen chirped in, already being told that they wouldn't be leaving Ben and Kevin behind by her grandfather.

Kevin sat up quickly and dashed to get a towel from the bathroom to clean himself and Ben up. Ben groaned as he sat up, pain filling his body from the earlier intrusion.

"Yeah, I forgot to mention that..." Kevin's voice trailed off, an apologetic but mischievous smile on his face. "It hurts for awhile."

Ben tossed a pillow at Kevin, mumbling something about Four Arms showing Kevin the meaning of pain. He got up reluctantly from the bed and began to dress himself. Kevin was already dressed again, watching Ben open the door before grabbing the key and looking back at him.

"You coming?"

Kevin smirked. As if Ben even had to ask.

-

Yay for PWP! Done as my half of an art trade for KiteoftheAzureFlame on DevaintArt. Sorry it took so long! D:

Midesko


End file.
